


What’s the Catch?

by QueenieLacy



Series: The Odd Couple [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Content, Adult Language, Alec is an Idiot, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Asmodeus has a big D, Asmodeus is actually nice, Asmodeus just wants Jace, Dub-Con to Full Consent, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, Jace just wants to help, M/M, Magic, Magnus gets more than his cat eyes from his dad, Magnus is beside himself, Magnus threatens Asmodeus so the normal, Oral Sex, Rimming, dub-con, rape is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: Instead of asking Alec to break up with his son, Asmodeus asks to spend a night with another Shadowhunter.





	What’s the Catch?

**Author's Note:**

> I originally planned to make this a crack fic but it ended up being more serious than I planned. I hope you like this.

“ _ Alexander Gideon Lightwood! _ ” 

Magnus shrieked as he crossed the room, removing the space between himself and his boyfriend. Alec winced while Jace sat motionless on the couple’s couch, Magnus’ yells not affecting him at all. 

“Are you out of your mind?” Magnus questioned rhetorically. “You must be. You have to be...are you possessed?” Magnus grabbed Alec by his shoulders and forced the younger man to look him in the eyes. “You must be possessed by one of my father’s minions. Look at me, Alexander. Let me see your eyes. I can get the little demon out, this may hurt but I’ll be as gentle as I can.” He raised his hand to grab Alec’s chin and tipped his head slightly to the right to get a better look at Alec’s eyes.

“I’m not possessed.” Alec shrugged out of Magnus’ hold. “I’m fine. I promise. I did this with a clear and sound mind.” 

Magnus groaned dramatically. “Then it’s even worse than I thought.” He pressed his palm to his forehead and shook his head. “Izzy was right.” He started. “You only have one working brain cell in that beautiful head of yours.” Magnus explained and Alec frowned at the insult.

“Hey…” Alec placed his hands on Magnus’ hips in an attempt to calm his warlock down. “I-I did this for you.”

“For me?” Magnus exclaimed. “Alexander, why would you ever think that  _ I _ wanted you to summon my father? My father! Of all people!” 

“You were crying!” Alec yelled back but then took a deep breath as Magnus’ face soften at his explanation. “You cried and I held you and...last night, you broke down in my arms and it killed me. It broke my heart, Magnus. It killed me because I am your boyfriend and I couldn’t do anything to help.”

Magnus sighed. “I will admit that I was a bit of a mess last night. It definitely wasn’t one of my best moments, but I was grieving. I was grieving the loss of my magic. It was something I had for over four hundred years and then it was just gone. Of course, I was going to grieve Alexander.”

“I understand that.” Alec replied. “Bu-.”

“And I won’t lie. I am hurting, but I will get over it.” Magnus cut him off. “This isn’t the first time I’ve grieved for something or someone. It hurts in the beginning but I will get better and I will get over it.” Magnus insisted.

Alec shook his head. “No, you won’t.” Alec started. Magnus opened his mouth to say something but Alec shook his head. “Your magic is apart of you. It’s a piece of you and it was taken away. There’s an empty part inside of you and you’ll never be whole without it, no matter what you do or say.” Alec argued. 

“Oh, Alexander.” Magnus sighed and moved his hand up to cup Alec’s check. “This is my fault. I’m so sorry for making you feel this way...that you had to go to my father to get my magic back. My magic was apart of me but this is my new reality. It will take time to adjust but I will adjust. I don’t need you to do anything, Alexander. I just need you to be there for me. As long as you’re there to help me, I know I can adjust.” Magnus explained. “And I’m going to stop drinking because I can’t have you running to my father after every little issue.”

Alec smiled softly at the joke. “Bu-.”

“I’ll do it.”

The couple jumped at the sound of Jace’s voice. The man had been so quiet that Alec and Magnus forgot he was in the room. The couple turned to look at Jace, who was still sitting on the couch but now he was focused on them instead of staring off into space. 

“No, absolutely not!” Magnus yelled and moved away from Alec to stand in front of Jace. 

“You can’t tell me what to do. I’m an adult.” Jace responded and Magnus’ nose flared in annoyance.

“Maybe so.” Magnus started. “But I have rope and Izzy and Simon will help me hold you down and I’ll keep you tied up in the basement of the Institute before I allow you to spend a night  _ alone _ with my father!” 

“Come on.” Jace rolled his eyes. “It’s just sex.”

Magnus scoffed. “Oh you naive Nephilim, it’s never  _ just _ anything with my father. There’s always a catch.” 

“He said there was no catch.” Alec mumbled and Magnus turned to look over his shoulder at his boyfriend. “I know! I know!” Alec quickly said once Magnus gave him a knowing look. He moved from his spot to stand next to his lover. 

“Besides, have you ever been with a man?” Magnus questioned.

Jace scoffed at the personal question. “I don’t see how that matters.”

“I’m going to take that as a no.” Magnus replied and then shook his head. “No, no, you’re not doing this.”

Jace stood from the couch. “You can’t stop me from doing this, Magnus.” He challenged and the former warlock rolled his eyes. 

“Jace, this is ridiculous.” Magnus started. “There is no telling what he’ll actually do when he gets you behind closed doors. He could kill you.”

“Or maybe he just wants to roll around in the sheets.” Jace retorted.

“Then I’m not going to let him rape yo-.”

“It’s not rape! I’m consenting to this!” Jace yelled. 

“You’re consenting under the pressure of what could be gained!” Magnus yelled back. “Tell me the truth: Would you jump into bed with my father under normal circumstances? Would you leave Pandemonium and go home with him if he simply asked, with no extra conditions or special add-ons?” Magnus questioned and Jace rolled his eyes, never answering the question.

“You gave up your magic to save me.” Jace started. “And now I have the opportunity to repay you-.”

“If you want to repay me, do my laundry.” Magnus cut him off. “Or teach me how to use the dishwasher the mundane way or buy me lunch for a month, but this…” Magnus trailed off. “I can’t ask you to do this, Jace.”

“You’re not asking me to do anything. I’m volunteering to do this.” Jace spoke and Magnus shook his head. “I’ll be fine ...Besides, we do know your father is a man of his word. You’ll get your magic back no matter what he does to me.”

“You and your Parabatai must share that one working brain cell.” Magnus muttered. 

“Hey!” Alec and Jace protested.

“Don’t you get it, Jace?” Magnus questioned. “He could really hurt you.”

“I know!” Jace exclaimed. “I know I could be walking into a trap. I know he could string me up and play with me and do whatever he wants, but I am willing to take that chance.” Jace explained. “I’m willing to take that chance. You helped me and now I’m going to help you.”

Magnus shook his head at Jace’s words. He shouldn’t be shocked by the shadowhunter’s actions, big sacrifices seemed to be the calling card of all shadowhunters, but he was. This was a huge sacrifice for Jace to make. At best he would just be fucked and thrown aside like a street whore and at worse...Magnus didn’t even want to think about the worse . “You don’t have to help me like this.” He said softly.

Jace looked from Magnus to Alec, and then back to Magnus again. “You have my parabatai under your spell, so we’re family now.” Jace explained and watched as Magnus smirked.

“I don’t have my magic anymore, remember?” Magnus started. “The spell is off him now.”

Jace smirked. “Then he really must love you.” He reasoned and Magnus looked over Jace’s shoulder and smiled at his Alexander before turning back to Jace.

“I’m not stopping you, am I?” Magnus questioned and Jace shook his head. “Well, I just want to make it known that this is against my wishes.”

Jace nodded. “I know.” He said and turned to Alec. “Did he have any instructions?”

Alex swallowed hard. “He just said that if you accepted to call his name when you were ready?”

Jace nodded at the simple instructions. “Okay...I’ll see you two later.” He said but before he could leave, Alec pulled him into his arms for a hug. He felt Magnus come from the other side and hug him from behind. 

“Thank you.” Alec said to his parabatai and Jace nodded against him.

“You’re an idiot.” Magnus said and Jace chuckled. He wouldn’t have expected anything less from his brother’s boyfriend. “Stay safe.”

“I will.” Jace responded. “I promised.” He added as the couple let him go.

Jace quickly left Alec’s apartment before the couple could say anything else to him. He didn’t want anything to shake the nerves of steel he’d developed over the last few minutes. He had to stay focused on the task at hand and not allow anyone to deter him. He was going to do this for Magnus and Alec. He was going to make everything right.

Jace soon made it back to his place and let out a deep sigh. He wondered if he should prepare. On one hand, it was Asmodeus and he didn’t care what the man thought of him. On the other hand, there was a natural part of him that wanted to be clean and impress a sexual partner. Also, it may go better if he prepared. Jace hoped the King of Edom would feel honored that he tried for him, maybe Asmodeus would treat him better.

Jace stripped out of his clothes and went to the bathroom. He took a shower and made sure he was clean before exiting. He brushed his teeth and did his hair before dressing in a nice pair of jeans and a polo shirt. He slipped his leather jacket on and then stepped into his boots before looking at himself in the mirror. 

“I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.” He mumbled to himself and then left out a nervous breath. “Asmodeus.” Jace called out like Alec instructed. He expected something to happen immediately but nothing did. After a few seconds, he looked around his bedroom but saw that nothing had changed. He was starting to wonder if Alec gave him all the instructions, but then he felt a rush of cool air and it felt as if he was floating but his feet were definitely on the ground. He then felt a rush and all of the air was forced from him.

Jace wasn’t sure what happened or how it happened, but he was on longer in his bedroom. He took a deep breath as he looked around. Jace quickly noticed in was in what looked like a hotel suite. It was large and luxurious with marble floors and a high ceiling. There was a large sculpture of a man in the middle of the entryway and paintings on the wall that looked extremely expensive.

“Forgive me.”

Jace jumped at the voice before turning toward it and locking eyes with Asmodeus. He was sitting across from him and that was when Jace realized he was sitting down at a small table in the middle of the suite’s living room.

“It’s been centuries since I’ve transported someone like that. I hope you aren’t too winded.” Asmodeus explained. The King of Edom was wearing a black button up shirt, with the top two buttons undone. He wore black slacks and his hair was down and nicely combed, handing on his shoulders.

“I’m fine.” Jace answered as he gathered his bearings, straightening out his jacket as he sat up straighter in the high-back chair. He cleared his throat as he looked at the table and noticed the silver platters filled with fruits, cheeses, and other light snacks. There was a bottle of red wine and two glasses already containing some of the wine. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to down the wine to get through the night, or stay away from it so he could keep alert and ready to fight if necessary. 

“I’m sure you have questions…” Asmodeus trailed off, not beating around the bush. A small smirk formed on his face as he looked across the table at his Nephilim, at least his for the night. 

“Would you answer them honestly?” Jace questioned with a raise of his eyebrows. “If I asked?”

Asmodeus nodded. “Yes, I would.” He answered. “It’s the least I could do.” He added and that made Jace roll his eyes. 

“Why? Why me?” Jace wondered. “I’m sure you know how much Alec loves Magnus. He would have done anything for your son.” Jace explained. “You could have gotten anything out of Alec but-.”

“But I asked for his Parabatai.” Asmodeus finished Jace’s sentence. Jace nodded and Asmodeus smirked. 

“You’re right. I’m aware of how much your brother loves my son.” Asmodeus started, placing his forearms on the table and leaning in toward Jace. “And I could have gotten anything from him. I could have been diabolical. I could of made him break-up with my son, or throw my son’s cat off his balcony. I could have made your brother do a number of horrible things, but I didn’t want to. I wanted to be...selfish.”

“Selfish?” Jace questioned and Asmodeus nodded.

“I wanted to do something strictly because I wanted it, not because it was apart of some grand plan or scheme to better my kingdom.” Asmodeus explained. “I’ve admired you for some time now, Jace.” He started and Jace felt himself sit up straighter at Asmodeus using his name. “I know my son probably told you this was apart of some scheme but I am genuinely attracted to you, Jace.” He admitted and Jace couldn’t help but raise his eyebrows at the confession. 

Asmodeus chuckled and nervously rubbed the back of his neck. “I haven’t dreamed in centuries but I started dreaming again a few months ago. I dreamed about you.”

“Me?” Jace questioned. He couldn’t believe it, he shouldn’t believe it but what would Asmodeus gain by admitting to having dreams about him?

“Yes, I...The dreams didn’t make sense at first. They were blurry and I couldn’t make out much except your face but then things became clearer and what I saw…” Asmodeus sucked in a breath at the memory of his dreams. “I wanted that in real life. I wanted to see if real life lived up to my dreams.”

Jace swallowed hard at Asmodeus’ explanation. “And what...what happened in your dreams?” Jace asked boldly. A part of him didn’t want to know, but the other part of him knew he had to get this going. The faster this happened, the sooner he could leave.

Asmodeus smirked as he looked over at his Nephilim. “It might be easier if I showed you.” He said and then held out his hand. “Stand for me.” He ordered and Jace looked at the King of Edom’s hand. His eyes lingered on the hand for a few seconds, steadying his nerves once again before slipping his hand in Asmodeus’. He slowly stood from his seat and walked around the table to stand next to his majesty. 

“Perfect.” Asmodeus said and then dropped Jace’s hand. He snapped his fingers and Jace’s clothing disappeared, leaving him only in his underwear. “Come closer.” He murmured as he took Jace’s hand again and maneuvered him so he was standing between his legs.

Jace gasped as his clothes disappeared and he was left in his underwear. Jace wasn’t shy about his body. He worked hard and he knew he looked good, but he couldn’t help the blush that formed on his face. He wanted to wrap his arms around himself and hide, but he didn’t get the chance before Asmodeus pulled his body closer to him. Jace shuffled closer and his eyes widened slightly when he realized Asmodeus wanted him to straddle his thighs. Jace swallowed hard before placing his hands on Asmodeus’ shoulders to steady himself as he settled onto the King’s lap.

Asmodeus wrapped his arms around Jace’s waist as he settled onto his lap, inhaling his scent as he sat down. “I had you on my lap like this.” He muttered as he pressed forward and let his lips press against Jace’s jaw. “You were withering and you moaned so prettily.” He added in between pressing kisses to Jace’s neck. “You were begging me to take you to bed.”

Jace scoffed as Asmodeus kissed and nipped at his neck. “I doubt that.” He muttered and Asmodeus chuckled against his neck.

“Do you doubt my skills in the bedroom?” Asmodeus questioned before moving to nibble at Jace’s ear.

“No.” Jace answered truthfully. Asmodeus was a fallen angel and who knows how many millennia years old. He was sure the man learned a thing or two over the years. “I ju-just…” Jace faltered as Asmodeus nibbled at ear. “I just don’t make it a habit of begging fallen angels for anything.” He responded and Asmodeus hummed. 

“But it wouldn’t be a habit, my nephilim.” Asmodeus answered. “It would just be for tonight.” He explained, hoping he was wrong about that as he pulled back to look Jace in the eyes. “Just relax and let that silly shadowhunter stuff go. I know you shadowhunters don’t believe in doing things for yourself...but, let yourself enjoy this.” He offered before leaning in again to mouth at Jace’s neck. As he kissed Jace’s neck, he moved his hands across Jace’s back and down to his ass, squeezing the great backside as he marked the shadowhunter on his neck. He moved from Jace’s neck and kissed down Jace’s chest until he reached his left nipple, letting his tongue circle around the pink bud. 

Jace’s breath faltered as Asmodeus showed his nipple attention, biting his lip to hold back a moan. His chest had always been extra sensitive and it was the quickest way to turn him on. Jace figured the King of Edom must of used his magic to read his mind and get this information. How else could he know? “Oh…” Jace gasped as the King took his nipple between his teeth. 

Asmodeus hummed in delight. “You may not beg, but I do plan to hear you moan.” He said and moved to lick at Jace’s other nipple, then opening his mouth to suck hard at the bud.

“Fuck…” Jace quietly swore as he gripped Asmodeus’ shoulders as the man teased his chest. He felt the greater demon’s hands squeezed his ass before moving his fingers to tease the elastic of his boxers. He slipped his hands down his underwear to rub at his bare ass. “Oh, not fair.” Jace half-whined, half-moaned as Asmodeus tongue quickly flicked over his nipples.

“How so?” Asmodeus mumbled against Jace’s chest before moving to suckle at his other nipple. 

“Yo-Oh…” Jace let out a soft moan. “You know all of my b-buttons to push.” Jace explained.

“I only know what I’ve gathered from dreams.” The King explained between licks. “So it’s true? You like for your nipples to be played with?” He questioned before bringing Jace’s nipple between his teeth. The shadowhunter didn’t answer. Instead, he let out a moan as Asmodeus bit down softly on his nipple. 

Asmodeus smirked against Jace’s skin as the nephilim moaned from his touches. He squeezed Jace’s ass again before spreading Jace’s cheeks, dipping one finger between them and circling Jace’s hole. He felt the younger man stiffened in his arms. Asmodeus swirled his tongue around Jace’s nipple in an attempt to relax him. “Have you never played with yourself here?” He questioned, looking up at Jace. The man’s cheeks were slightly red and looked out of breath as he looked down at the King. 

Jace shook his head honestly. Maybe Asmodeus would show mercy on him in he knew he was an anal virgin. Asmodeus clicked his tongue at the answer. “Relax.” He said before leaning in to kiss above Jace’s heart. “You’ll enjoy this.” He said before taking his hands from Jace’s ass. He waved his right hand and the food on the table cleared to the sides of the table, leaving a space in the middle. “Hold on to me.” He ordered Jace before standing up. Asmodeus gently laid Jace onto the table before moving his chair closer before sitting down. 

Jace let out a soft yelp as he was effortlessly picked up and then placed down on the dinner table. It felt oddly comfortable, as if there had been a cushion placed on the table when there clearly wasn’t one. Jace chalked it up to magic. He felt Asmodeus grab his legs and silently asked Jace to bend them. Jace bent them and placed his feet on the table before spreading them. He heard the snap of fingers and looked down to see his underwear gone, leaving him completely naked. His half-hard cock lying against his stomach and his hole on full display for the King of Edom. Jace looked up and locked eyes with Asmodeus, who was sitting between his legs. He quickly looked away, up toward the ceiling as a deeper blush settled on his face. He had never felt so exposed in his life.

Asmodeus smirked as his nephilim looked away from him as he leaned in closer. He let his hands massage at Jace’s thighs as he leaned in and pressed kisses to the space above his entrance. He let his tongue dance across the perineum before dipping lower to run his tongue across Jace’s entrance. He moaned at the taste. “Even better than the dream.” He mumbled before starting to lap at Jace’s entrance again. 

“Oh!” Jace let out a loud yelp as Asmodeus’ tongue found his hole. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but this wasn’t it. The feeling of the King of Edom’s tongue on his hole felt good, better than good. It was fucking amazing. The King was making him feel things he had never felt before. He couldn’t even explain it as his toes started to curl under the man’s touch. He shouldn’t be enjoying this as much as he was. Jace tried to stifle his moans as he attempted to arch away from Asmodeus’ tongue. 

Asmodeus growled as Jace tried to move away from him. He grabbed Jace’s thighs and pulled him back toward his mouth. The greater demon suckled at Jace’s hole as he wrapped his arms around the nephilim’s thighs to hold him in place. He let his teeth graze over the pink entrance before pushing his tongue against his hole. 

“Fuck…” Jace gasped as he felt Asmodeus’ tongue breech his entrance. He felt the King’s tongue thrust in and out of him, his tongue sliding against his walls and pleasuring him. He could feel Asmodeus’ spit sliding down his cheeks. He should be turned off and feel dirty, but he was so turned on by Asmodeus eating him out as if he was the King’s last meal. “I-Oh, Raziel…” He moaned.

Asmodeus chuckled against Jace’s hole. “Mm, I prefer Asmodeus.” He let the flat of his tongue run along Jace’s hole once more before bringing his fingers to Jace’s entrance. He silently conjured lube and his fingers became slick. “Breathe.” He ordered before pressing one finger inside of his nephilim.

Jace gasped as Asmodeus moved his mouth from him, feeling like he could breathe properly for the first time in a while. He stilled when he felt fingers at his entrance. He heard the King tell him to breathe and he did so, his body automatically relaxing as he inhaled. “Oh!” Jace yelped as Asmodeus’ finger pushed inside of him. He felt the slight stretch of his walls around the digit.

There was a slight sting but it wasn’t bad. It felt...different as Asmodeus slowly started to pump his finger. It definitely wasn’t horrible, but he didn’t understand what the big deal was abo-. “Fuck!” Jace’s toes curled and his back arched off the table as his thighs shook. His eyes closed and he could see stars dancing behind his lids. “Oh, shit!” He swore again as Asmodeus finger did something again. He gasped as his hands flung out to grip the edge of the table. “Fucking, shit! What was that?” He breathed heavily and let out a string of swears as Asmodeus did the thing again. 

“That, my darling.” Asmodeus pressed a kiss to Jace’s thigh as he curled his finger again to rub Jace’s spot. “Is your prostate.” He answered as he watched Jace wither on the table and let out a string of moans and swears. “You’re so beautiful like this.” He confessed as he thrust another finger into Jace’s sweet spot.

“Uh, fuck!” Jace moaned as Asmodeus assaulted his prostate. He gasped as he felt another finger inside of him. The stretched combined with the pleasure from his prostate being stimulated had his cock leaking precum onto his belly. He reached down with a shaky hand to wrap it around his cock. He started to stroke himself but soon felt his hand lifted from his cock. He started to whine but Asmodeus quickly shushed him. 

“That’s my job.” Asmodeus explained as he moved Jace’s hand from his own cock. Asmodeus wrapped his free hand around Jace’s cock before leaning in to lick the slit, tasting Jace’s precum. 

Jace let out a loud noise he didn’t know he was capable of making as his leg stretched out, throwing it over Asmodeus’ shoulder. “Ugh, damn!” Jace moaned out as he felt a third finger slip inside of him. Asmodeus’ mouth sucked gently at the tip of his cock, teasing the head as his fingers did the magical thing with his prostate. “Fuck, you’re gonna drive me mad.” Jace gritted out as his toes curled with pleasure.

Asmodeus chuckled around the tip, sending good vibrations through Jace’s body. “I would never.” Asmodeus said as he released Jace’s cock. He felt his own cock straining against his pants, begging to get inside of his sweet nephilim, but he so enjoyed prepping and teasing Jace. 

“Fuck, Asmodeus.” Jace moaned and Asmodeus felt a shiver run throughout his body at Jace moaning out his name. 

“Tell me what you want.” Asmodeus ordered, his voice laced with lust as he looked across Jace’s body. 

“Fuck, I-.” Jace moaned and shook his head. “I-I don’t know, I-.” Jace raised his head to look down at the King between his legs. “I need more, I need more. I don’t know, I need.” Jace rambled but Asmodeus shushed his boy.

The King stood from the chair and draped himself across Jace’s body. His fingers slipped from Jace and the shadowhunter whined at the emptiness. “Hush, I’ll take care of you my nephilim.” He soothed as he grabbed Jace’s hips. “Now, put your arms around my neck.” He ordered and Jace moved his shaky arms and threw them around Asmodeus’ neck with less grace than he would have liked. 

Jace felt a familiar rush of air and then gasped as he was transported again. It took a second for him to realize he was now in the bedroom of the suite. Asmodeus’ warm body was no longer draped across him. He looked up and saw the man kneeling between his legs. He was no longer dressed in his nice clothes. The King of Edom was now completely naked like his partner. Jace let his eyes trail across Asmodeus’ tan skin. His body wasn’t what he expected of a demon. The greater demon had flawless skin, tone arms, and abs he could wash his clothes on. Against his better judgement, he allowed his eyes to go lower and peek at what was between the greater demon’s legs.

Jace gasped, eyes widening at the girth between Asmodeus’ legs. “You’ve got to be kidding me?” He breathed out as his eyes flicked up to meet the Kings. Granted Jace hadn’t seen many dicks in his short life, but Asmodeus’ was the biggest he’d ever seen without a doubt. “Please tell me that’s a glamour.” 

Asmodeus chuckled at Jace’s reaction. “I can assure you it’s not.” He answered. 

Jace let out a half-groan, half-moan at the answer, watching as the King’s cock twitched at his sounds. The man was so big that his hard cock still hung between his legs, the weight of it not allowing it to stand straight up like his own. Before he knew what he was doing, Jace was sitting up on the bed. He reached down and took Asmodeus’ length in his hand, stroking him slowly as he tried to guess his size. His cock felt heavy in his hand and looked as thick as a can of soda, not to mention long. Should he really have expected anything less of a greater demon? Of course, he’d have an Ungodly cock. 

“Magnus was right.” Jace mumbled as he stroked Asmodeus, not taking his eyes off his cock. “I’m going to die.”

Asmodeus chuckled and reached down to take Jace’s hand from his cock. “Relax, don’t be so dramatic.” He said and gave Jace a light push to get him to lay back against the pillows. “I won’t hurt you.” He said and waved his hand so a pillow was under Jace’s hips. 

Jace then let out a gasp as he felt Asmodeus’ magic flow through him. He then felt very wet between his legs and looked up to see Asmodeus smirking. “Right, magic…” Jace remembered as Asmodeus shuffled closer to him. The King gripped his cock and lined himself up with Jace’s hole. “Breathe.” He ordered again and Jace’s complied as Asmodeus started to push inside of him. 

“Ah!” Jace moaned loudly as his walls stretched around Asmodeus’ length. The greater demon had done a good job of preparing him, but there was still a bit of stretch and a slight sting.

Asmodeus fell forward as he slowly pushed inside of Jace, his face buried in his lovers neck as he pushed in little by little. He felt amazing around him, even better than all of his dreams combined and it was taking all of his discipline to keep himself from just fucking him into the mattress. Once he bottomed out, he kept his hips still while he kissed and sucked marks onto Jace’s neck. 

Jace was grateful the man was waiting for him to adjust. There was no pain, but he still needed a second to get used to the stretch. He tested it out after a minute, rolling his hips to see if he was ready. “Shit!” Jace moaned as the movement sent Asmodeus’ girth rubbing against his prostate. He was more than ready.

Asmodeus took the movement as he cue to start moving, slowly moving back before thrusting back in. He slowly sped up his movements until he was properly fucking Jace, skin slapping against skin as he rutted into his lover. “You feel amazing around me.” He whispered in Jace’s ear as the nephilim wrapped his legs around his waist. “The things I’d do to have you every night.”

Jace moaned out as Asmodeus shifted his hips and began to thrust at the right angle, hitting the sweet spot that made him touch the heavens just right. He couldn’t focus on Asmodeus’ words and he couldn’t think properly, only thinking of how good it felt. “Fuck, there!” Jace moaned as his legs tightened around the king. “There! There! Don’t stop!” Jace moaned out as he gripped the sheets beneath him. “Feels so good.”

Asmodeus growled against Jace’s jaw as the nephilim pushed him in deeper as his legs tightened around his waist. “My beautiful consort.” He whispered as he nibbled at Jace’s ear. “You take my cock so well...you’re just perfect. Perfect.” He moaned against Jace’s ear as he felt his nephilim clench around him. Maybe his shadowhunter had a praise kink. “So perfect and all mine to please.” He added as his hips sped up their thrust. “I’d please you like this every night for all eternity. My perfect consort.”

“Fuck!” Jace yelled as Asmodeus hammered into him. He felt his cock leaking precum all over his stomach. “Fucking me so good.” Jace moaned as his back arched off the bed. “I won’t last. I can’t. I’m already close.” He would normally be embarrassed by finishing so quickly but how could he be expected to last when he was being fucked like this?

Asmodeus wrapped his arms around Jace’s waist as his back arched off the bed, pistoning harder into his lovers prostate. “Cum for me, my consort. Cum for your king.”

“Ah, fuck!” Jace yelled as his orgasm was ripped out of him. His whole body went stiff as he experienced his first prostate orgasm. His cock leaked cum on his and Asmodeus’ stomachs as his ass clenched around the cock inside of him. His legs started to shake, toes curled, and his eyes rolled back as Asmodeus fucked him through his earth shattering orgasm.

“Beautiful.” Asmodeus breathed out as he watched Jace tip over the edge. Moaning as Jace clenched around his cock, he held onto Jace tight as he fucked into his body and chased his own orgasm. He normally could last for a long time and go all night, perks of being a greater demon, but his excitement wouldn’t allow this round to last long. “Where do you want me to cum, my consort?” 

Jace still couldn’t think properly after his mind-blowing orgasm. The question shocked him a bit, assuming Asmodeus would just come inside of him. The fact that he was giving him a choice surprised him. “M’don’t care.” Jace slurred out, still locked in his blissed out state.

Asmodeus thrust a few more timed before pulling out of his lover. He grabbed his cock and stroked himself. Only needing to pump twice before spilling his cum onto Jace’s stomach, mixing with the Nephilim’s own. Asmodeus leaned down to press his lips against Jace’s, giving the boy a slow but sloppy kiss as they both came down from their respective highs. 

Asmodeus then rolled off of Jace and laid next to him, waving his hand to clean them both up. Jace’s chest heaved up and down as he sucked in air. He’d never experienced sex like that and doubted he would again. “I-um.” Jace swallowed as he stared at the ceiling. “I hope you didn’t plan on kicking me out, because I can’t walk…” He confessed and Asmodeus laughed. 

“Rest.” The king answered. “The night is still young.” He added and Jace let out a moan at the words, his cock attempting to twitched but too spent to do so. Magnus was right. He was going to die.

Asmodeus was going to fuck him to death.

* * *

Magnus gasped and sat straight up on his bed. He’d been brought out of his sleep by the feeling of something unlocking inside of him and then a surge of power and energy went through him. He felt as if his whole body was vibrating and restless with energy.

“Magnus, are you okay?” Alec sat up and asked his boyfriend. Magnus jumped as Alec touched his shoulders, having not even noticed that his boyfriend had been awoken by his gasp.

“I’m okay, I-.” He stopped as a realization hit him. Magnus raised his hand, palm up, and out flew a blue spark. “My magic.” Magnus gasped in wonder and awe as a small blue ball formed on his palm. “It’s back.” He said and looked over at Alec. 

“That’s amazing.” Alec gathered Magnus into his arms and hugged him tight, kissing the top of his head as held him. A few seconds of silence passed between them before they both gasped.

“Jace!” They both yelled.

Magnus used his returned magic to conjure his phone. He quickly dialed Jace’s number and waited for him to pick up.

-

Jace let out a groan as he heard his cell phone start to buzz across the nightstand. He couldn’t even remember bringing his cellphone to the bedroom last night, but Asmodeus had magic so he wasn’t about to question it.

“Please answer it and tell my son you’re okay.” Asmodeus groaned out, annoyed that he’d been awoken so early in the morning. He should have given his son his magic back at a later time. 

Jace rolled off Asmodeus’ chest to the other side of the bed, grabbing his phone from the nightstand. “Hello.” He answered, his voice rough from all of the moaning and yelling he did last night.

“Jace! Jace! Are you okay?” Magnus asked, putting the phone on speaker so Alec could also chime in.

“Are you okay? Where are you?” Alec questioned. “Your phone works so you can’t be in Edom.”

“Do we need to come and get you? I can track you now. I have my magic back.” Magnus explained.

“No, I’m fine.” Jace answered. He let out a huff as Asmodeus came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him back against his chest. “I’m fine. He didn’t hurt me.” He assured them as Asmodeus licked the shell of his ear. 

“Yeah, okay…” He could hear Alec’s voice waver in disbelief, knowing Jace would try to hide any pain or discomfort in an attempt to make them worry less.

“You tell my father.” Magnus began, his voice deep with anger. “If you aren’t in Alec’s apartment in an hour, safe and unharmed, I will destroy Edom and lock him in limbo.”

“Got it.” Jace answered.

“Good.” Magnus said sweetly, back to his normally cheery self. “See you soon! I’ll conjure up some Belgian waffles!”

“Bye.” Jace hung up the phone and tossed it onto the nightstand. “Magnus says I have to go home.” He explained as he raised his arms to stretch. “Something about locking you in libdo if I wasn’t home soon.”

Asmodeus chuckled. “Limbo, my darling.” He corrected him as Jace sat up. “I’ll draw us a bath and conjure some clothes for you.” He said as his fingertips glided up and down Jace’s back. 

Jace shook his head. “We can’t bathe together.”

“You don’t trust me to keep my hands to myself?” Asmodeus feigned hurt and Jace shook his head. 

“I don’t trust myself.” Jace admitted and Asmodeus chuckled.

“The deal was for the night and the sun is up, so I will not do anything.” Asmodeus explained as he moved to get off the bed and start toward the bathroom. “However if you were to start the matter, it would be rude of me not to reciprocate.” 

Jace shook his head as he moved toward the bathroom. “I am a trained shadowhunter. We are the personification of discipline.” He reminded the King of Edom. “There will be no funny business.”

Asmodeus nodded as he flicked his wrist to get the bath water running. “As you wish.”

Jace ended up cumming twice in the bath before he absolutely has to leave. He dresses quickly in the tight pair of jeans and dark shirt that Asmodeus conjures for him. He slips into his boots and makes sure he has everything before Asmodeus opens a portal for him. “And Jace.” Jace stops to look at Asmodeus. “If you ever want my company again, just call out for me.” He explained and Jace didn’t respond. He simply nodded before turning away from Asmodeus and stepping through the portal.

Jace stepped right into Alec’s kitchen, seeing Magnus place waffles on the table while Alec set out an extra plate for him. He cleared his throat and the happy couple looked up at him. “Jace!” They both yelled and ran over to hug him.

Even though Jace insisted he was fine, that didn’t stop Magnus and Alec from checking him over. Magnus used his magic while Alec looked over his parabatai the old fashion way. “It that a hickey?” Alec asked and Jace slapped his hand away from his neck.

“He didn’t...hurt you, did he?” Magnus gently asked and Jace shook his head.

“No, he didn’t...To be honest.” Jace started. Magnus and Alec held their breath, afraid of what Jace was going to say. They could just hope it wasn’t too bad. “Your dad...kinda rocked my world.”

“Oh, ew!” Magnus quickly turned away from Jace to go back to fixing breakfast. He conjured up coffee and juice, along with fruit and other breakfast items.

“Really?” Alec questioned, not believing what he just heard. 

Jace nodded. “Yeah…” He answered honestly. “Alec, he’s got a massiv-.”

“Oh, No! No, no, no,  _ no _ !” Magnus yelled out, cutting Jace off. He didn’t want to hear about his father’s dick or his sexual prowess. “Sit down and eat your breakfast.”

Jace and Alec moved to sit at the table along with Magnus. Alec hummed as Magnus place a waffle on his plate. “That makes sense…” He said randomly.

“What makes sense?” Magnus questioned as he passed the tray of waffles to Jace.

“Well I mean, he’s your dad and...” Alec started, a light blush forming on his face. “That would explain your...size.”

“His cat eyes aren’t the only thing he’s got from his daddy, huh?.” Jace added and Magnus groaned.

“Okay, do I need to put a silencer spell on the both of you?” Magnus questioned.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to embarrass you. It just dawned on me all of a sudden.” Alec apologized and Magnus forgave him with a sweet kiss to his lips. A silence settled over the group as they started to eat breakfast, but it didn’t last.

“So…” Jace started after swallowing his juice. “Is that why you love Magnus so much because if so, I get it now.” He questioned and Magnus groaned at his boyfriend’s parabatai.

“Next time, I’m going to let my father keep you.” He threatened but Magnus had a feeling that wouldn’t be a real punishment for Jace. 

Magnus tuned Jace and Alec out as they exchanged banter between one another. He had his magic back and now he was equipped to get to the bottom of this. He had to figure out his father’s lust for Jace before he could hurt him because even though he told Alec there was no catch...There was always a catch with Asmodeus.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading  
> Queenielacy.tumblr.com


End file.
